So It Begins
by Latinagal
Summary: This is a fic where everything started: Ponyboy is your average teenager with loving parents, two older brothers and friends you can count on. Everything seems to be doing good until things start to fall apart- car crashes, a murderer, rivals, school. . .
1. Chapter one

Title- So It Begins  
  
Rated- PG-13  
  
Summary- This is a fic where everything started: Ponyboy is your average teenager with loving parents, two older brothers and friends you can count on. Everything seems to be doing good until things start to fall apart. . . car crashes, police, rivals, school and a murder. The tragedy just starts. . .  
  
By- Latinagal (Jocelyn)  
  
A/N- WOW! My third Outsiders fic. I just got a great great great idea of doing this fic ::sighs:: I have a lil habit of making fics when I get an idea. . . Oh and hey for the people who know me!  
  
Default- Okay well all of you guys know that everything belongs to SE Hinton. . . the characters and so on.  
  
~*~  
  
Introduction-  
  
"Ponyboy!" Someone yelled. I didn't know what happened. Everything seemed to fade away so fast. Things were spinning around my head like crazy. I wasn't feeling so good. My head hurts and I couldn't feel my body anymore. How did this happen? I knew, I was going to black out any minute. Tears started to slide down my eyes. I wish, I could see what was happening but I couldn't. My vision started to go blurry. . . I wanted to stay awake but I couldn't. The last thing I heard in my head was.  
  
"Ponyboy. . . please tell me your all right? At least say something," I heard. I only responded by saying a few words.  
  
"Get them for me Soda. . . " Then blackness started to fall like a blanket. Was I dead? No. . . I wasn't dead. . . I knew what was happening, I just lost conscious. . .  
  
(I know it's a bit confusing but you'll get it soon in the end and before u guys ask me anything. . . Ponyboy is not dead)  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Darry, Pony, Soda! It's time to wake up already!" A female voice called through the room. I groaned as I pulled the covers over my head. It's to early to wake up, I heard the door open. "Ponyboy, don't make me drag you out of bed." The voice said again.  
  
"Mom, it's to early!" I called out.  
  
"Honey, it's seven already," she said.  
  
"Seven PM?" I asked.  
  
"AM Pony. . . I'll come back in five minutes and if you're not up then I guess I'll have to call your dad," she said. Uh oh. . . I hate it when sometimes my mom sometimes calls my dad.  
  
"Okay, I'm awake!" I yelled. I pulled up the covers to see my mom looking at me. She had long golden/brownish hair pulled in a ponytail with pale blue eyes. She had a kind face of a young mother. She may be forty but she still looked as though she were around her mid thirties. Everyone called her Mrs. Curtis or Anna. Well for me, Soda and Darry. . . we just called her mom but there were a few time that Darry called her Anna just because he was mad at her. That was rarely though.  
  
I didn't want to get up yet but whenever mom mentioned something about dad coming into the room and dragging me out. Then yeah. . . that would immediately make me get up and run out the door. Dad had his ways of getting anyone out of bed. It's either pouring a glass of water on top of them, getting a trumpet and blowing into their ears or just dragging them off.  
  
"Aww. . . now that's a good boy Pony," she said, "now get dressed, while I go wake Soda and Darry." Mom turned around as she walked out the door.  
  
I sat at the side of my bed thinking for a while then started to walk towards the drawer looking for something to wear. I grabbed a black shirt and a pair of jeans. That was mostly my style of clothes these days. I went to the bathroom and changed. . . it's mostly a race in my family to see who gets to the bathroom first. If Soda gets there first, then it'll take a half an hour to get him out. If it were Darry then it'll take about fifteen minutes.  
  
I started to put on my clothes for the first day of school. This was just the start of high school for me. I felt calm but a bit nervous at the same time. None of my friends from my old school were going to this high school. The only people I knew that were going to the same high school are Soda, Two-Bit, Johnny and Steve. I knew they would help me around in high school as to show me the ropes and such, except for Steve. He wouldn't give a damn about me. Steve will just pretend I didn't even exist. . . he mostly blames me for everything. Well I hate you to Steve Randle.  
  
I looked at myself on the mirror. My hair was messy so I grabbed a comb and pulled it back. I put a bit of grease on it and started to comb it back. I looked at myself once again on the mirror then finally made my way out of the bathroom. It took me the whole summer to make my hair grow out and put the style I wanted.  
  
I went to the living room and saw my dad sitting on the couch talking to someone on the telephone. My dad looked exactly like Darry except for the eyes. He had dark brown hair with hazel eyes. His name is David but most people just called him Mr. Curtis or Dave. Dad was big if you asked me but he never got into fights with anyone. He never likes to get into fight or even start one. If there were a fight, dad would probably try to agree on both sides just to stop it. I stayed in the living room for awhile then went to the kitchen.  
  
Mom was already in the kitchen cooking as usual. She didn't even notice that I walked in yet. I pulled a chair from under the table. I wonder what Darry and Soda were up to. . . maybe they weren't even up yet. The doorbell rang started to ring all of a sudden.  
  
"I'll get it!" I called out. Mom turned around to look at me. She seemed to be a bit startled that I was in the kitchen.  
  
"Okay Ponyboy," she said. Mom turned back to what she was doing as though nothing happened. I started to make my way over to the door. Dad was still talking on the phone when I entered the living room. He probably didn't even notice the doorbell ring either since he seemed to be in his conversation. I started to open the door but stopped half way when I saw who stood there. . . Steve.  
  
"Let me in already," Steve said frustrated. He tapped his foot on the porch. I was about to open the door more but he pushed himself through. I fell to the floor as Steve entered the house. He didn't apologize or say anything but he did pretended I wasn't even there. I'm getting use to Steve ignoring me. I started to stand up, while pretending nothing happened too. I looked over to see my dad still talking on the phone not noticing nothing, I'm not surprised since that's the way he is.  
  
I hesitated and went to the couch. There wasn't nothing to do but just wait for Darry and Soda. I felt butterflies in my stomach. I couldn't help but feel nervous today since it was the beginning of the school year. Then what seemed about thirty minutes, I heard footsteps.  
  
"MOM! Why didn't you wake me up!?" Sodapop yelled as he came through the living room. He pulled a shirt over his head.  
  
"I did Soda," Mom called out. Sodapop just growled and mumbled something under his breath. That was just like Soda. . . whenever he's late for something he's in a grouchy mood. Sodapop went out of the room without saying another word.  
  
A few minutes later, Darry and Sodapop finally came to the living room followed by Steve.  
  
"Ponyboy! Are you ready to start your first day of High School?" Sodapop said cheerfully.  
  
"Yeah, why shouldn't I be?" I asked as I started to stand up and stretch.  
  
"Come on, let's go already or I'm going to be late," Darry said.  
  
"Then lets go," Steve said. "I don't see why were standing here talking." He signaled his hands to the door.  
  
"I guess someone want to leave in a rush," Sodapop laughed.  
  
"I'm not in a rush, I just want to go already," Steve said.  
  
"Could you four please be quiet already! I'm on the phone," Dad called out. I looked over to see him glaring at us. Damn. . . we must have been talking loud to make dad mad at us.  
  
"Okay lets go," Sodapop said. I went over to get my backpack then went out the door with Steve, Sodapop and Darry.  
  
"Are you going to eat breakfast?" Mom called out from the kitchen.  
  
"Sorry Mom, were late already!" Sodapop shouted back.  
  
"Okay. . . whatever you say," Mom called out. I still felt butterflies in my stomach when I sat in the car. I guess this is just another day in Tulsa.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N- Hope you guys like my first chapter. Hopefully it isn't bad. ::puppyface:: it'll get more interesting later. Here a preview of the next chapter. . .  
  
Chapter Two  
  
I sat behind Darry and Sodapop in the car. I kept on wondering. . . who were they and how did they know me. . .  
  
"Darry. . . do you know who the Socs are?" I asked  
  
"Pony. . . there a gang that you want to stay away from. . . believe me about this one," Darry said as he kept his eyes on the road.  
  
"What do you mean?" I responded. Darry sighed as he turned the wheel to get out of the drive way. Sodapop turned around from his seat.  
  
"Ponyboy. . . there bad news. . . that's all and they were bad news since the beginning," Sodapop said.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" 


	2. Chapter two

--------------------------------------EVERYONE'S ATTENTION------------------ -----------  
  
Hopefully that got your ATTENTION! Lol. . . but yeah, I need to talk to you about a very important issue. It seems as though "I made to many stories," for some reason. . . It's because I have so many ideas and I don't want anyone to take it away and be like "Oh, Jocelyn your coping my story," and stuff. SO! I need your help. I've been thinking since I have about three Outsiders stories out umm. . . what story do you like best? Which story should I update and get it ever with? If you guys have time. . .PLEASE! I'm begging you to see which one is best from my Outsiders fics.  
  
1. Almost Alone  
  
2. Left Out  
  
3. This one! (So it begins)  
  
Oh and i'm not just doing this to my Outsider fics but to all of my other fics. I've been thinking of just updating one story from each catagory like: 1. Harry Potter, 2. Outsiders, 3. Mediator, 4. Tamora Pierce. For me I personally think I should update. 1. Just a dream, 2. So it begins, 3. Time passes by and How It began. Since I have ten fics I'm writing. . . I want to at least get ONE of them finished!!!!!! So I don't have to keep on going back and forward and taking such a LONG!!!! time to update! Oh! And great news! I'm going to update everyone of these chapters and clean them up with those bad grammar and spelling errors. I'll be back in a week! PROMISE! I want to see the results to and i'll tell you them ^_~  
  
~ Latinagal  
  
A/N- If you guys want to see your review responses I posted them in the review section so it doesn't take up the whole section in this story.  
  
--------------------------------------------ON TO STORY!-------------------- ---------  
  
Chapter 2: High School  
  
Big. Those were the words to describe my school. Also crowded. . . everyone was pushing or shoving down the hall ways. Girls were going up to their boyfriends or just friends and hugging each other. Except that, I stood stiff as a board trying to look for my homeroom class. I couldn't find E4. Where is it? I couldn't even find my homeroom class! I was around the F halls, well that's what the door say when I walk pass by. F1, F2, F3 and continues. Where is Sodapop when you need him? I REALLY needed help.  
  
I growled thinking to myself. How am I ever going to get out of this mess? I needed help BADLY! I looked once again at a small piece of paper that read.  
  
************************  
  
Name: Ponyboy Curtus  
  
Sex: Male  
  
Age: 13  
  
grade: 9th  
  
classes:  
  
Homeroom- E4  
  
Geometry- D1  
  
P.E- Gym  
  
Health- G7  
  
Art- E9  
  
Spanish one J2  
  
English: College Prep E4  
  
**************************  
  
Argh! How am I going to find these classes? I should have listened to that woman who offered me that map of campus at the Main Office. Why did I have to be so stubborn sometimes? I sighed and looked at the class numbers again. F9. . . If I'm at the F halls then I must be close to the E but where is it? I started to get frustrated a bit and clutched my fist. I wanted to find my class before the bell rings!  
  
"Ponyboy!" Someone called out. I stopped for a moment and turned back my head to see someone with a black shirt and jeans running towards me. Oh, it's only Johnny. I turned back my head and made it through the crowd again.  
  
Wait a second. . . It's Johnny! I turned back to see him still coming towards me.  
  
"Johnny!" I shouted back at him. A few seconds later he was next to me.  
  
"Why are you so tense Pony?" He asked.  
  
"Not tensed but frustrated," I replied  
  
"About what?"  
  
"I can't find my class,"  
  
"Oh, tell me what they are and I'll help you"  
  
"Huh? Would you! Thanks Johnny! I owe you one,"  
  
"It's no big,"  
  
I gave him the sheet from the main office. Johnny looked at it for a while then up at me. "Okay, all you gotta do is take a right turn on this hallway then doors will be lined up in order. Every door will have a certain number like the first one will be E1 then it'll go to E2 and E3. You see my drift." He said.  
  
"Yeah, I get it," I replied. He nodded and gave me back the paper.  
  
"If you need any help ask me, Steven, Sodapop or Two-Bit," Johnny said. I shuddered at the name Steven. Ask Steven for help? That's funny . . . He'll probably just push me aside and say, "move you little freshman."  
  
"Uh. . . thanks again Johnny. See you later," I said.  
  
"Anytime Pony," He said. I nodded once more and started to make my way through the crowd, while following Johnny instructions. I looked up to see all of the class numbers. They were lined as Johnny said from each classroom-to-classroom. E1, E2, E3 and E4, this was my stop. I looked up at the class number on the door once more then made my way in through the classroom.  
  
Everyone was so quiet once I walked in the room. Mostly all the seats were filled but only a few people weren't in their seats. All the seats were lined up in rows after row. I was somewhat stunned to see how it could be so quiet in a classroom and so loud outside.  
  
"Excuse me? Do you want any assistants?" Someone said. I looked side way to see a lady in her mid thirties sitting on her chair. She had dirty blond hair, kinda big with brown eyes that gazed upon me. She seemed no bigger. . . opps, I mean taller then 5'4 feet.  
  
"Yes, my name is Ponyboy Curtis and do I just pick my own seat?" I asked  
  
"Go right ahead, no one stopping you," she said. I hesitated and went towards the back. I felt everyone's eyes on me as though I were an intruder. This was just plain creepy and gave me the shivers. I tried to ignore their stare but it didn't go away. After, when I found my seat in the back, I felt their stares going away. Phew. . . I was glad they weren't staring at me. After about a few minutes the bell rang and the announcer went on.  
  
"Hello students of James Adam High School! I'm hoping this year is filled with excitement and happiness like every other year. Lets make this year a great one then the other year shall we? So remember stay clean off drugs. I don't want to have any problems with anyone of you and I hope we could all just be good friends. Now please teachers instruct your pupils with the following rules for your class." The voice said through the speaker. I'm guessing that must of been the principal of the school since who else would make that announcement?  
  
Our homeroom teacher got off her chair and made her way in front of class. She grabbed a big ruler by the board and looked at everyone. Her gaze was deadly that made you just want to run and hide from her. She had a look of evil in her eyes and face.  
  
"Listen here everyone of you, I am tired and sick of explaining this over and over again so hear my once and ONLY once, YOU got that?" She snapped in a hoarse voice. Everyone nodded their head as I did the same. She smiled at us and showed her yellow teeth. . .that's just gross.  
  
"Good so here are the following rules that you will obey the whole semester. There will be no gum chewing in this class nor talking. I don't want to hear your pathetic voice IN my class room! Once you walk through that door," she pointed out with her ruler. "There will be no talking even if the bell has NOT rung!" She shouted. Once again, the whole class nodded their heads.  
  
"Great, you will not do your homework in this class at all and if I find any of you doing it then I will tear it up in front of the whole class to see it and read it as well," she said. The girl who had red hair that sat in front of me whispered something to the girl next to her.  
  
"She is such a bitch!" she whispered. The other girl started to laugh. . . uh oh. . . bad move. The fat lady. . . she wasn't kinda fat but big. . . really big. She came in front of the red head girl.  
  
"Do you have anything to say Missy?" She asked politely.  
  
"No Miss," the girl responded.  
  
"Good but please move up in front of the classroom," she said politely again. The red head girl sat there stiff as a board not knowing what to do. "Did you hear me or not!?" The fat lady shouted, while tapping her big ruler. The red head girl hesitated and got up from her seat. In a matter of minutes, she stood in front of the class stiff as a board. The fat lady stood next to her.  
  
"Before you ignorant people see what happens with punishment in this class remember my name is Miss Willumberg and no one is aloud to call me Patty in this class," she said. So, the fat lady does have a name then. "Do I make myself clear!?" she shouted.  
  
"Yes Miss," the class shouted back.  
  
"Okay, so continuing," she said. She turned her back to the class and faced the red head girl. I could see the red head girl started to stiffen more and her face seemed to be getting paler by the second.  
  
"What did you tell her?" Miss Willumberg asked. She pointed out to the brunette girl that the red head talked to.  
  
"Nothing,"  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Nothing!" she shouted.  
  
"I don't think it was nothing since nothing can't make anyone laugh!" Miss Willumberg shouted in the red head girls face. The red head started to whimper now. "Are you going to cry?"  
  
"No!" She shouted trying to cover up her fear.  
  
"Good now tell me what did you tell her or else!"  
  
"I told her. . . I told her. . ." The red head stuttered.  
  
"If you lie to me and I will know if your lying then you will be sent to the DEAN!"  
  
"I told her that you are biotch," the red hear muttered.  
  
"What was that again?"  
  
"I said you were a bitch," the red head said louder.  
  
"Thanks for being truthful dear now go back to your seat and for homework you'll do a hundred standards saying 'I will not cuss at Miss Willumberg,' okay?" Miss Willumberg said politely.  
  
The red head hesitated then said, "Yes Miss Willumberg." The bell started, which finally ended my homeroom class. Everyone started to get up from their seat until Miss Willumberg spun around and looked at everyone in a glare.  
  
"Excuse me but I didn't excuse you yet," she said, "I will dismiss this class whenever I say so, except that we'll continue discussing the policies in this classroom tomorrow." Then she waved her hand for everyone to leave.  
  
~*~  
  
The next few hours were all right and all my other periods were better then my homeroom class. I found my classes okay but they're were a few times when I had to stop and ask someone for directions.  
  
My first period I got late since I lost my way around the buildings but my other period classes were all right to find. When the lunch bell rang, I found Johnny and Two-Bit in the lunch count area but Sodapop was nowhere in sight. I guess I wouldn't find him since the lunch area is big. I sat down on a lunch bench with Johnny and Two-Bit.  
  
"So Ponyboy, how's your day going?" Two-Bit asked.  
  
"It's all right but my homeroom teacher has a big attitude problem with us," I said.  
  
"Who do you have?" Johnny asked.  
  
"Miss Willumberg,"  
  
"Oh, I had her for my first year and it's torture to be in that class," Johnny said.  
  
"Do the deans know about her?"  
  
"Yeah and they don't really give a hoot about it," Two-Bit said.  
  
"Isn't she breaking any rules at least?"  
  
"No since she doesn't do anything violent and only puts the rules a little bit stricter then any other teacher," Johnny said.  
  
"They should at least do something,"  
  
"A whole bunch of kids in my grade tried to do something but nothing did work," Two-Bit said.  
  
"Dang, that sucks," I said, while eating my lunch. Today was a regular day at my school since the principal wanted to let the entire freshman class know how it's like in high school. It's not really different from the way junior high is except for the time. School started at eight in the morning and ended at three in the afternoon. When I was done with my lunch, I went over to the trashcan to throw it away. On my way back, I heard my name being called out.  
  
"Hey Curtis," someone said. I turned around to see some jock with brown curly hair hanging by the wall with a few of his other jock friends.  
  
"Uh. . . hi?" I said confused.  
  
"Come over here Curtis for a moment," he said. I looked side ways for a moment then started toward him and his group.  
  
"Are your brothers Darry and Sodapop?" he asked once I got there.  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"Then could you do me a favor and tell them that I hope they'll have another fun year of rivalry from the Socs," he said.  
  
"Umm. . . okay?" I said confused. When I turned around, all of them burst out laughing as though it were a joke. I ignored it and went back to Johnny and Two-Bit.  
  
"Where were you?" Johnny asked.  
  
"Oh, I just went to throw away something,"  
  
"It took you that long?" He asked  
  
"Well I got stopped by someone." He was about to tell me something but the bell started to ring. "See you later Johnny and Two-Bit." I said, while getting up from my seat. Two-Bit just nodded while looking at some girl walking pass him.  
  
~*~  
  
The next couple of hours were okay but boring at the same time. Mostly the teachers were introducing themselves and the policies of the school. They were saying things like "I hope we could make this a fun year filled with surprises," and stuff. My English teacher wasn't Miss Willumberg and I was glad about it but I had the same classroom. The final bell started to ring, which made everyone rush out the classroom. I went my way over to the loading area waiting for Darry and Soda. I haven't seen Sodapop all day. . . I wonder where he was. I'll just ask him when I see him.  
  
After a few minutes of waiting, I saw Sodapop hanging around with someone. I squinted to see who but couldn't recognize the person. She had long light brown hair with blue eyes. Soda had his arm around her. . . maybe he was only flirting around with her or something. Not sure but I'll ask him later.  
  
I looked at the car line hoping to see if Darry was there but he wasn't. I started to get a bit frustrated so I decided just to go for a short walk around the school. I started towards the field. . . maybe I'll see a team practice there or something.  
  
Once I got to the field, there were a few people running around. I wonder what sports team is this? I saw the coach yelling at them to go faster. This looked somewhat interesting so I started towards the coach.  
  
"Umm. . . excuse me?" I asked. The coach turned around and started at me.  
  
"Yes sonny, how may I help you?" He asked.  
  
"Oh, I was wondering what sports team is this?"  
  
"This is the track team," he said.  
  
"Is your team season just beginning?"  
  
"Yeah but there are a few people signing up still,"  
  
"Oh, okay thanks for the information," I said. I kept on thinking about joining the track team as I went towards the loading area. Once I got there, Darry's car was already in the loading area. Darry pulled up right in front of me. Sodapop was already inside the car.  
  
"Where were you?" He asked as I opened the door.  
  
"I went to ask someone a question." I replied when I got in the car. Darry didn't say anything but started the car. I sat behind Darry and Sodapop in the car. After while of silence, something popped up in my head. . . Who were they and how did they know me, Darry and Sodapop?  
  
"Darry, do you know who the Socs are?" I asked  
  
"Pony. . . there a gang that you want to stay away from. . . believe me," Darry said as he kept his eyes on the road.  
  
"What do you mean?" I responded. Darry sighed as he turned the wheel. Sodapop turned around from his seat.  
  
"Ponyboy, there bad news since the beginning and that's all you need to know," Sodapop said.  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Nothing Ponyboy," Darry snapped.  
  
"Except that Ponyboy, how was your day?" Sodapop asked.  
  
"It was just swell."  
  
~*~  
  
A/N- WHOA! That's a big chapter! Sorry if there a few grammar errors but that's a lil present from me to you guys for Christmas. Hope you enjoyed it! ^_^  
  
Merry Christmas to all (a late one) and a Happy New Year! A sneak peek for the next chapter.  
  
Chapter three- The call  
  
I picked up the line listening quietly and their conversatoin.  
  
"Remember there going to be a rumble at twelve to settle this matter,"  
  
"What if we don't show up?"  
  
"Then you'll see," 


End file.
